This pilot project's objective is to provide preliminary information on brain structures involved in processing visceral afferent information from gastric mechanoreceptors. This pilot project is to be followed by a series of studies of visceral sensitivity in non-ulcer dyspepsia proposed under Dr. Uri Ladabaum's CAP award, to begin on July 1, 1998. The overall objective of the CAP award proposal is to understand better the pathophysiology of non-ulcer dyspepsia, with specific emphasis on visceral sensation and the role of central nervous system information processing.